Loki Doki
by FreezeQueen
Summary: Lucy ponders upon her first kiss.


Lok i Dok i

&

&

&

From a very young age we learn that the first kiss is meant to be shared with someone that you truly love. While your hands clasp around his neck, his hands would cunningly snake around your hips, both bodies pressed tightly together. Fireworks of all colours and magnitudes would go off in the background as you lean into him even more, heads tilting as to not bump noses. You would slowly flick your tongue across your lips, to ease the nervousness because this was it, what every little girl dreams of, the highly anticipated first kiss! And then, you would slowly close your eyes and lean in until your lips softly touch his. It would cause shivers up and down your spine. The butterflies which have pooled at the bottom of your stomach would suddenly, without warning, fly free into the beyond. Your special someone (otherwise known as your knight in shining armor, or as your prince charming), and you would float off on a white, puffy cloud into the glimmering sunset…

With age comes experience, and from experience, Lucy Heartphilia can sincerely conclude that that is _not _what happens during a first kiss.

Well of course, she wishes somehow, it is true, and not just some pathetic fairy tale. She wishes that it could be something that she can believe in. But realistically, she knows that it's not. A kiss like that has never happened yet, and it never will (at least not with the fireworks and all that jazz).

Lucy's first kiss, contrary to popular belief, was not shared with Natsu. And no! Get the perverted lesbian scene out of your heads, it wasn't Erza either. Nor Gray. Unless you count the time that she fell on him after drinking a bit too much. It wasn't a real kiss anyway, just a pressing of the lips, maybe a stroke of a masculine hand on her backside, or a gentle nip on his lower lip… Of course it ended abruptly when Lluvia all but snatched Lucy off her beloved Gray-sama.

Lucy's definition of a first kiss is one where your heart is pumping, and you can't see anyone but the person in front of you. It is when you are so completely into the kiss, that you all but ignore everything else.

&

Lok i

&

It's strange, 'cause the first few kisses they shared weren't even all that amazing. Their first kiss (by a dictionary definition of course) was right after the awe-inspiring fight with Bixlow. It wasn't anything special. Mainly a miscalculation of the degree of her check turn, so instead of giving her a peck on the cheek, Loki had accidentally pressed his lips against hers. It was a spilt second thing that ended when Lucy furiously slapped him away. Of course they both had to pretend that the pretty, pink blush on her face was one of rage and not of…something else. Not to Happy's surprise, that first peck on the lips sparked something in both of them. From then on, Loki would stealthily take any opportunity to kiss Lucy, while Lucy would attempt (half-heartedly) to stop him from seeking out her lips.

Lucy wasn't a dim-witted girl. She knew something was up with she didn't feel all at ease when Loki wasn't with her. Not that she felt that she wasn't strong enough without him or anything. Besides, Erza, Gray, and Natsu especially would make sure no harm came her way. It was another feeling. Loneliness, perhaps? Or maybe jealousy of the fact that he was with Aries in the stellar plane. It was just always an odd sensation she had.

It wasn't so much of the feeling she had when he wasn't with her, but when he was right by her side, fighting for her safeness and security. Sometimes she would quickly sneak a peek at him amidst all the pointless warfare, just to make sure he was still there. She secretly loved the way that his golden hair shone against the reflections of the sunlight, and the way that his piercing eyes would look into her own, and just hers alone. Just seeing him was enough to make her heart race. It was all she could do but hide the vivid blush that always seemed to form on her cheeks when he was in proximity of touching her. Lucy knew she would go insane with just his touch.

Or maybe it was how he made her feel when they _were _touching. Neither of them could deny how it felt when he held her tight against his body and whispered sweet promises with that husky voice of his into her ear.

The final kiss that did her in (did them both in) was the one they shared right after Angel's defeat. Having to fight against Aries and not being able to protect Lucy had shaken Loki up. But what had first started out as an apology ended up into something completely different.

It's a mystery how her lips ended up on his. Maybe it was an acceptance on her part. Maybe it was a realization, a new revelation. Or maybe it was a quiet voice in her head, urging her on, telling her that this is what she wants, what she needs.

Her hands are pressed on both sides of his masculine face. His hands are wildly moving across her body. Roughly. Like the animal he is. Her soft lips part, inviting him into her mouth. Hot heat. And he can't get enough. His tongue invades her mouth, exploring, dominating. Intertwining with hers. The rough pads of his fingers brush against her bare skin underneath her shirt. When his hands reach underneath her bra, she cannot help but sigh softly into his mouth. Mistaken, he falters. Sensing his hesitation, she lends him her hand, and guides his to its destination. They continue, unaware of the danger they are in. But it doesn't matter, because she trusts him completely anyways. His mouth has moved on from her now swollen lips to gently nipping the sensitive skin of her neck. He growls, and to Lucy it is one of the most beautiful sounds she has ever heard. She can feel the sensations pooling down at the pit of her stomach. It's not so much butterflies. It's more like lust, adoration, want, need, love? She doesn't know.

&

Dok i

&

From a very young age we learn that the first kiss is something that is meant to be shared with someone you truly love. It may not be love, but it is something that is growing, and will continue to grow, and right now, that's good enough for her.

&

end.

* * *

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that little thing there. I was in sort of a rush to get it out since I have a premonition that something bad is going to happen to my computer. The internet keeps freezing and I'm scanning for viruses and theres nothing. My internet connection has also gone down DRASTICALLY. -sigh-

Anyhow, at the beginning of writing this I was planning to do one thing and somehow at the end that was the result. Sorry for the disappointment? For me I feel as if I have strayed off my original plans, I'm not too sure if it's a good thing or not. It just seems .. that it doesn't really fit. Oh well.

I've been in a total Fairy Tail rut lately, it's .. obsessive ? Yum, fairy tail.

Okay, off to sleep. Enjo


End file.
